Of Pirates and CrossDressing Runaways
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: Feliciana y Lovina huyeron de casa, disfrazadas como hombres, y se unieron a la tripulación de Antonio. Pirata!España, fem!Romano, fem!Feliciano. Spamano, GerIta y otros pairings. Raiting por el vocabulario de Lovina. (TRADUCCIÓN). Pasen y lean
1. Fugitivas

**Bien, esta historia no es mía sino que es una TRADUCCIÓN. Desde ya quiero agradecer a doiteain por escribir esta grandiosa historia y por permitirme traducirla de su idioma original (inglés) al español. Decidí respetar el título original ya que su traducción sonaba extraña Y por si deseaban buscarla.**

**Tenemos a las Nyo!Italias Feliciana (Nyo! Italia del Norte) y Lovina (Nyo!Italia del Sur). Ellas han escapado de su casa ante la forzosa propuesta de matrimonio que les han impuesto y que se niegan a aceptar. Eso las obligará a escapar de casa y las llevará a lugares inesperados, tales como el barco del pirata Antonio Fernández Carriedo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten! ^w^**

"Vee, sorella, no quiero cortar tanto mi cabello!" lloriqueó levemente Feliciana.

"_Stai zitto!_" Le chistó Lovina. "Quieres que te reconozcan y te lleven de regreso?" Ya había sido suficientemente difícil salir y llegar a la posada en la que se encontraban actualmente. No iba a permitir que la llevasen de regreso. Por lo menos, no con vida.

Algunas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la menor de las hermanas mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No quiero regresar. No quiero casarme con el príncipe. Y tampoco quiero que tengas que casarte con su hermano!" las lágrimas finalmente rodaron por sus mejillas.

La gemela mayor suavizó su mirada. "Todo estará bien, Feli." Acarició su cabeza suavemente. "Lo único que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos que esos bastardos no nos encuentren."

Feliciana dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente en cuanto otro pensamiento triste apareció en su mente. "Veee, el abuelo nos extrañará!"

"Estará bien sin nosotras, es muy fuerte" Lovina trató de consolarla "Nos extrañará, sí, pero quizás en cuanto se calmen las cosas podamos escribirle" las comisuras de los labios de Lovina se curvaron hacia arriba cuando Feliciana exhaló alegremente un "Ve~" en respuesta.

"Entonces sorella…" Feliciana comenzó tentativamente.

Lovina respondió un vago 'Hmm?' en señal de estarla escuchando mientras se mantenía concentrada en cortar el cabello de su hermana menor.

"¿Cómo vamos a disfrazarnos exactamente?" preguntó.

**^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^**

Ludwig suspiró. Gilbert, su hermano mayor, lo mandó al bar conectado a la posada local mientras él y su capitán se encargaban de los negocios. No era como si el rubio no supiese que estaban haciendo pero Gilbert no quería "arruinar la inocencia de su hermanito" lo que era, en realidad, una tontería. Gilbert podía llevar su papel de ser un hermano mayor protector muy lejos. Especialmente considerando que ambos eran piratas.

"Veee, sor-fratello, ¿por qué estamos aquí?" un bastaño más bien menudo en el otro extremo del bar le preguntó tímidamente a su contraparte idéntica no muy lejos suyo.

"Porque yo lo digo, idiota" le contestó el otro de forma cortante "Sabes que no podemos ir a la ciudad".

Normalmente, el alemán no escucharía las conversaciones ajenas pero no tenía nada más que hacer de momento. Además eran, él incluído, las únicas 3 personas en el bar (era mediodía). Y los (aparentemente) hermanos eran bastante ruidosos. Era bastante extraño ¿Por qué no podrían ir a la ciudad?

"Vee, ¿A dónde se supone que vayamos entonces, fratello?"

"Si te callases un momento quizás podría pensar en algo!"

El de apariencia sumisa hizo un puchero triste "Lo siento, fratello. Vee.."

"Seh, seh. Ya regreso. Necesito comprobar algo" Y dicho esto, salió del bar.

El castaño restante volteó hacia Ludwig una vez que su hermano se hubo ido. "Ve~Hola! ¿Quién eres?"

Ludwig se sobresaltó al descubrir que estaba hablándole a él. "Ludwig…" Aprovechó para inspeccionar mejor a su interlocutor. Era de baja estatura y delgado, usaba ropa suelta y tenía el rulo más extraño que nunca hubiese visto brotando de entre sus cabellos.

"Es un placer conocerte Ludwig! Mi nombre es Felician—" tosió "Feliciano, ve~"

El rubio asintió. "Err, encantado de conocerte…?" Lidiar con la gente no era realmente lo suyo. Especialmente con gente que era tan… tan… tan Feliciano.

"Vee, ¿Por qué estás aquí solo?" el italiano ladeó levemente la cabeza.

"Espero a mi bruder" le respondió. No podía hacer daño hablar con este tal Feliciano ¿cierto?

"Yo también! Ve~ mi fratello acaba de irse pero regresará pronto. Se llama Lovino"

"Entiendo" dijo Ludwig "Parecía bastante molesto".

Feliciano se rió. Era una risa más bien femenina, según el alemán pudo notar. "Él siempre está enojado, ve~. O al menos actúa como si siempre lo estuviese."

"Kesesesese~ así que mi pequeño bruder puede lucirse de vez en cuando"

El alemán podia, literalmente, percibir la pícara sonrisa de su hermano en su voz. "Hola Gilbert".

"Ve~, ¿Entonces éste es tu hermano, Ludwig?" preguntó Feliciano.

"Ja, yo soy el grandioso Gilbert!" los ojos escarlata del albino brillaron ilusionados.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fueron los negocios, bruder?" preguntó el rubio intentando disipar el tema anterior.

"Antonio y yo nos deshicimos del un-awesome par que estaba intentando escaparse con un extra bastante considerablemente mayor a su justa parte" Gilbert se sonrió con deleite al recordarlo.

Su hermano menor, por su parte, suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. "No podemos seguir perdiendo miembros de la tripulación, Gilbert".

"Vee, ¿Tripulación?" Feliciano volvió a ladear la cabeza.

"Kesesesese~ Es correcto." El albino ensanchó orgullosamente su sonrisa "Te diré un secreto sólo si prometes no contárselo a nadie".

El castaño asintió enérgicamente.

Gilbert se acercó a él, se inclinó para darle un aire confidencial y (tras la apropiada pausa dramática) le dijo "Somos piratas".

Feliciano ahogó un gritito "Vee! No es posible!"

En respuesta, su interlocutor asintió.

Ludwig podía sentir el orgullo que su hermano destilaba por los poros. "¿Y quiénes eran al final, Gilbert?"

"El cocinero y ese sujeto… Creo que… ¿Se llamaba Adrián?" meditó su respuesta menos de una milésima de segundo antes de proseguir "Yo sabía que eran muy poco grandiosos desde el comienzo".

El alemán rodó los ojos. Había sido su hermano quien había llamado al cocinero "el cocinero más awesome del mundo" hacía poco menos de una semana.

"¿Y quién es tu pequeño amigo, Ludwig?" el avino le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

"Feliciano; lo conocí hace sólo un momento"

El castaño alzó la vista al oír su nombre.

"Sólo hace un momento?" preguntó Gilbert "Kesesese~ mi grandeza debe estarse pasándote para que puedas elegirlos tan rápido, Lutz."

Ludwig se ruborizó levemente "No seas ridículo, bruder. Además, ahora tenemos que reclutar a otras dos personas para la tripulación."

El albino se mostró poco complacido haciendo una mueca "Realmente no eres capaz de distinguir cuando estoy haciéndote una grandiosa broma. Pero está bien, tú hazlo."

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?"

"Porque al grandioso yo no le place haerlo"

"Ve~ Yo me uniré a su tripulación!"

Los hermanos detuvieron su infantile debate para mirar al castaño.

"Kesesesese~ Es excelente que te ofrezcas, pequeñín, ¿Pero estás seguro? Los piratas llevan una vida peligrosa."

Feliciano asintió enérgicamente.

"¿No tienes una familia a la que volver?" preguntó Gilbert.

"Sólo mi fratello pero él puede unirse también!" le respondió.

"Feliciano!" exclamó Lovino mientras entraba al salón.

"Fratello!" el mencionado se lanzó hacia su hermano "He encontrado un lugar donde podríamos quedarnos, quizás! Ve~"

Incrédulo, su hermano arqueó una ceja. "¿Y dónde sería eso?"

"Ve~ En el barco de Ludwig y su hermano Gilbert!" asintió felizmente el menor y el rubo en su cabeza bailoteó con el movimiento.

Lovino miró con cierta apatía a los dos hermanos un momento.

"Bieno, no es nuestra nave, pero soy el grandioso contramaestre" explicó el albino.

El mayor de los italianos susurró algo (probablemente una pregunta) en el oído de su gemelo.

"Ve~ Eso creo, fratello" le respondió.

"De acuerdo" dijo, finalmente, Lovino. Miró fijamente a Gilbert, serio "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"Embarcarán hoy" respondió éste "Si tienen amigos o familiares de los que despedirse, es mejor que lo hagan ahora."

Lovino negó con la cabeza "No es necesario."

Fue el turno de Gilbert de arquear una ceja, poco convencido. "¿Qué? ¿Tus padres están muertos o algo semejante, chico?"

"No. No lo están. Pero nuestro padre es un bastardo malnacido."

Y entonces Ludwig comprendió todo. Eran fugitivos.

**Se aprecian mucho los reviews! **

**Nos vemos~**

**Livia.**


	2. Bienvenidas a bordo

Mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba atracada la nave, Lovina no estaba nerviosa. Por supuesto que no. Estar nerviosa era sinónimo de estar asustada y ella _no_ estaba asustada. Sólo estaba… emocionada. Sí, emocionada. Finalmente podría alejarse y olvidarse de esos bastardos de una vez por todas. De esos malnacidos príncipes que ni siquiera podían distinguirla de su hermana ni siquiera cuando se suponía que se casarían. De su estúpido y bastardo padre que intentó casarlas con ellos cuando sólo vio a sus propias hijas un total de ocho veces (Y ni quería hacerlo la mitad de las veces) en sus 17 años de vida que llevaban. ¡Pero todos habían quedado atrás! ¡Finalmente atrás!

Al sentir a Feliciana palmeando su hombro, salió de su tren de pensamiento.

"Veee, fratello? ¿Estás bien? Empezaste a sonreírte de una forma muy extraña y comenzaba a asustarme."

"Estoy bien, Feli. Sólo estaba pensando en algo" respondió ella.

"Veee! No estabas pensandp en matar a alguien, ¿verdad?" su hermana menor preguntó en voz alta y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los hermanos patata se salieron de su propia conversación al oírla. "¿Matar?" le susurró el rubio al albino y éste se encogió de hombros.

"¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa idea, Feli?" cortó el ambiente Lovina. Realmente su hermana podía ser una _idiota_ a veces. "¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Vee, ¿Entonces en qué pensabas, _fratello_?"

La mayor suspiró y luego murmuró (malditos patatas tratando de escuchar su conversación), "Sólo estaba pensando en cómo finalmente somos libres de esos bastardos. Es agradable que así sea."

"Seguro que lo es, ve~" respondió su hermana con un tono soñador "Oh! Oh! Ludwig! Gilbert! ¿Su nave es aquella de allí?" señaló a una silueta a gran distancia. Feliciana siempre había tenido una excelente vista.

"Bueno, así se supone que está" respondió el rubio "Pero no puedo verla desde aquí"

"Kesesesese~ Tú seguro tienes vista de águila, huh?" preguntó el albino.

Feli asintió alegremente "Mmhm! Fratello siempre dice que puedo ver las cosas antes de que los demás."

"Eso es bastante grandioso. Incluso el awesome yo lo piensa" dijo el egocéntrico albino patata. "Quizás deberíamos mandarte al nido del cuervo alguna vez."

"Vee, ¿hay cuervos allí? Los cuervos son aterradores!" chilló la menor.

"Nah, no hay cuervos allí, Feli! Es sólo el nombre del punto de observación del vigia en un barco." Gilbert le explicó y ella rió. Como había dicho, su hermana podía ser una idiota. "Pero dime pequeñín, ¿Por qué los cuervos te asustan tanto?."

"Veee, cuando era muy pero muy pequeña una bandada de ellos me atacó y eran muy grandes y tenían picos y garras muy afiladas y me estaban gritando. Pero entonces _fratello_ me salvó!" los ojos de Feliciana brillaban mientras contaba la historia.

"Oh?" el albino patata alzó una pálida ceja."Cómo te salvó Lovino?"

"Ve~ Lovi tomó un palo y comenzó a golpearlos para espantarlos mientras les gritaba palabrotas. Yo no sabía que se pudiesen saber tantas malas palabras con sólo tres años, vee"

Lovina miró fijamente con enojo a su hermana por medio segundo antes de rodar los ojos.

"Kesesesese~ ¿Asumo entonces que Lovino siempre te salva?"

Feli asintió y su rulo se balanceó con ella "Yup! Lovi siempre está cuidándome, ve~"

"Sabes algo, Lovino, "comenzó Gilbert mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros del mencionado "Eres un grandioso hermano mayor, no tan awesome _bruder_ como yo, por supuesto" Ludwig resolpló "Pero aún así, bastante."

Lovina miró con desdén el brazo alrededor de sus hombres pero no hizo nada al respecto al notar el cuchillo enfundado que el albino llevaba en su cinturón. No era que estuviese asustada, sólo no quería estar en malos tantos… Pero no era porque estuviese asustada de él, maldición!

Finalmente estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del barco como para que la mayor de las italianas pudiese echarle una buena mirada y era… bueno, era… ¿Qué se suponía que dijese sobre ella? Era un maldito barco pirata! No es como si hubiese mucho más para decir. Pero lucía bastante grande y, aunque ella no supiese demasiado sobre barcos, parecía que podía ser bastante rápido.

"Vee, Gilbert? Dime de nuevo, ¿Quién es el capitán?" Feli preguntó.

"Capitán Antonio" Gilbert se sonrió "El más temido capitán pirata de los siete mares."

"Veee, ¿Es aterrador?"

"Mientras estés en buenos términos con él estarás bien" agregó el albino patata.

"Oh, eso es bueno, ve~" canturreó su hermana y Gilbert _finalmente _dejó de rodear sus hombros para poder acariciar el cabello de Feliciana.

Cuando alcanzaron el punto donde el barco estaba anclado, el albino aceleró el paso hasta el costado de dicho barco y gritó mirando hacia arriba "Oi! Manden la escalera! El awesome está aquí."

La escalera de sogas y tablas de madera se desenrolló ruidosamente hasta quedar al alcance y Gilbert tiró de ella para comprobar que estuviese bien sujeta. Volteó hacia los demás presentes. "El grandioso yo irá primero, los novatos luego y Ludwig por último." Dicho esto, comenzó a subir.

Lovino lo siguió, detrás suyo Feliciana y finalmente Ludwig. Pasando por poco la mitad del trayecto, Feli resbaló de uno de los escalones.

Ludwig atrapó su pie y la ayudó a volver al escalón "Sé cuidadoso, Feliciano."

"Ve~ grazie, Ludwig!"

Una vez que estuvieron en la cubierta, el albino patata gritó (de nuevo) "Hey, capitán, traigo nuevos reclutas!"

"Gil," dijo una voz desde el interior de la que (probablemente) era la oficina del capitán "sabes que no necesitas ser tan ruidoso."

"Pero claramente es más awesome para mí gritar." Replicó el egocéntrico patata.

Él rió y salió a cubierta también "Por supuesto que lo es, Gil." Tenía cabello castaño oscuro, hondulado, sujeto en una cola baja; de tez trigueña, una radiante sonrisa y unos intensos y brillantes ojos verdes. Y Lovina decidió inmediatamente que no le gustaba. "De todas formas, ¿qué estabas diciendo, Gil? No podía oírte por sobre tu propia voz."

"Decía, capitán, que traje conmigo dos nuevos reclutas" le dijo "Mi grandiosidad los encontró."

El rubio patata rodó los ojos.

"Oh?" entonces el morochó miró a Feli, luego a Lovina (durante bastante más tiempo del que ella hubiera preferido… bastardo) "¿Y cómo se llaman?"

La menor respondió de inmediato "Ve~ Mi nombre es Feliciano pero siéntase libre de llamarme Feli. Y este de aquí es mi _fratello_!"

Antonio le sonrió a Lovina "¿Y este _fratello_ tuyo tiene nombre?"

Lovina frunció el ceño. "Lovino."

El oji-verde rió "No luces muy a gusto de estar aquí, Lovino."

"Nunca dije estarlo" respondió ella "Pero estoy aquí por el bien de mi _fratellino_"

"Oh ¿en serio?" le preguntó "Qué amable de tu parte. De hecho es hasta lindo, diría yo."

Un tic apareció en una de las cejas de la italiana. "_No_ soy lindo." _No enfurezcas al capitán… No enfurezcas al capitán…_

Antonio le sonrió de nuevo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan feliz? "Si tú lo dices, Lovi."

"¿Qué mierda es un 'Lovi'?"

El capitán rió "Tú eres un Lovi, Lovi."

Y sólo entonces Lovina notó la peligrosa y posiblemente afilada espada colgando del cinturón a un lado del morocho. Murmuró entre dientes "Bastardo…"

Y esto sólo consiguió que Antonio se riese de nuevo. "Escuché eso, Lovi!" volteó hacia el albino "Zarparemos mañana."

Lovina gruñó por lo bajo. "Púdrete."

**^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^**

Matthew suspiró mientras dejaba la bolsa con sus pertenencias debajo de su litera y se disponía a desempacar. El capitán Antonio lo había elegido hacía un rato para unirse a su tripulación y el rubio había decidido aceptar. Su hermano, Alfred, era también capitán de un barco pirata pero no quiso unirse a él pues siempre ignoraba su presencia.

Se detuvo al oír algunos ruidos del otro lado de la puerta. Volteó y se encontró con dos hermanos mellizos mirándolo.

"¿Y tú quién demonios eres?" preguntó uno de ellos.

Matthew tragó audiblemente. No quería tener que lidiar con sujetos así. Y eran dos de ellos! Eran casi idénticos! ¿Qué tal si sus personalidades también lo eran?

"Ve~ Sé amable, fratello!" el otro dijo suavemente, a modo de regaño.

Bien, ahí quedaba esa teoría. Aunque no era como si al oji-violeta le molestase haberse equivocado al respecto.

"Soy Matthew" dijo casi en un susurro.

"Un placer conocerte! Veee, mi nombre es Feliciano. Y este es mi fratello Lovino!" dijo alegremente el mencionado "Lovii, dí hola!" le insistió.

Lovino rodó los ojos ante el pedido de su hermano y luego clavó su mirada en el rubio. "Hola". Y entonces el mayor de los mellizos notó que sólo había dos literas. Miró con desdén al mobiliario ante la falta de una tercera.

"Vee, qué sucede fratello?" preguntó Feliciano "Oh! Sólo hay dos literas! Ve~ Eso significa que compartiremos una, verdad, fratello?"

Lovino asintió aunque no lucía muy feliz al respecto.

Su hermano bajó la voz (aunque eso no la hacía menos audible realmente) "Veee, fratello, los vendajes se sienten raros, ¿puedo quitármelos?"

"Oh! ¿Está herido?" preguntó Matthew.

Lovino negó con la cabeza. "Sólo tiene un corte superficial en la pierna. El sangrado se detuvo pero lo vendé en caso de que se reabriese."

La mirada de Lovino le dijo a Matthew que no debía hacer más preguntas al respecto, así que no volvió a preguntar más nada.

**Lamento muchísimo la demora! Empecé las clases de nuevo y se me complicó la agenda! Gracias por su paciencia!**

**Espero que lo disfruten~**

**Liv.**


	3. Y partieron

Feliciana cantó alegremente para ella misma. Todo iba de mil maravillas! Ella y su hermana no deberían casarse con esos príncipes y podrían quedarse con quien fuera de quien se enamoraran (incluso si su _**sorella**_ decía que el amor era estúpido)! E iban a tener aventuras! Y todos a bordo parecían muy agradables también!

El lado negativo era que realmente extrañaría a su _**Nonno**_… Oh! Y quizás nunca volvería a ver al chico con la capa negra de nuevo. Vee, incluso no se habían visto en los últimos 8 años… Pero él le había prometido que regresaría! Qué pasaría si él volviese y ella no estaba allí para encontrarse?! Ella estaría rompiendo su parte en la promesa! Pero quizás, viajando, podría encontrárselo… Eso sería bueno, ve~.

Feliciana tomó el trapeador (estaba a punto de limpiar la cubierta) y su mano replicó en dolor. "Auch!" Sacudió su mano y estudió su palma atentamente: ampollas y callos, algunos de ellos abiertos. "_**Sor**__**-**__**Fratello**_!"

Lovina dejó lo que estaba haciendo (algo con sogas) y la miró apáticamente (aunque no lo hizo apropósito, ve!). "Qué pasa, Feli?"

"Vee, mis manos" le respondió mientras le mostraba las palmas a su hermana.

Ésta la estudió arqueando una ceja y luego regresándola a su posición normal (vee, cómo hacían las personas para poder controlarlas de esa forma?). Suspiró. "Vamos a solucionar eso."

Feliciana siguió alegremente a su hermana.

Ve~ _**Sorella**_ siempre cuidaba así de ella~

**v****v****v****v****v****v****v**

Antonio suspiró alegre. Siempre esperaba expectante el poder zarpar (no importaba que tan corta fuese su estancia en tierra firme). Era una sensación increíble: el viento fresco, el perfume a sal y la adrenalina anticipada de que algo emocionante iba a pasar. Nunca se cansaba de ello.

Y ahora tenía tres miembros nuevos en su tripulación. Matthew parecía extremadamente útil. Lucía competente y estaba el bono extra de que era el hermano menor del Capitán Jones. Si llegaban a cruzarse, Jones lo pensaría varias veces antes de hundir el barco si se enteraba que su hermana estaba en él.

Feliciano, por su parte, era increíblemente alegre y Gilbert dijo que sería un buen vigía incluso sin un catalejo. Y, por último, estaba Lovino. Él era, por así decirlo, divertido y bastante buscapleitos, habiendo insultado a Antonio en la cara en sus primeros cinco minutos a bordo. Y era adorable verlo ser tan protector de su hermano menor.

Sí, con el comienzo de este nuevo viaje y los nuevos e interesantes miembros, tenía la certeza de que algo emocionante iba a pasar.

"Capitán" Ludwig lo llamó al subir a la parte elevada de la cubierta donde Antonio se encontraba, detrás del timón.

El español lo miró y se sorprendió al verlo lucir como si recién hubiese corrido una maratón, su respiración un poco más agitada que de costumbre y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. "¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Se están peleando abajo. Ya hay algunas personas tratando de separarlos pero me enviaron a buscarlo."

"De acuerdo" respondió "Iré. Por favor vigila el rimón por mí, Ludwig." El rubio sintió y el capitán fue debajo de la cubierta hacia los gritos y el forcejeo. Cuando alcanzó la fuente de tanto alboroto quedó, a poco, sorprendido.

De un lado del cuarto había un molesto Lars con un ojos morado siendo retenido por Matthew y del otro, había un Lovino totalmente furioso con un labio partido y sangrante siendo sujeto por Gilbert. Pero incluso su contramaestre estaba teniendo problemas en mantener al castaño en sitio.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Antonio.

"Me atacó!" acusó Lars.

"Él estaba metiéndose donde no le compete" replicó inmediatamente Lovino.

Antonio exhaló pesadamente. "¿Alguno podría contarme toda la historia aquí?"

"Veee," intervino Feliciano, saliendo de detrás del albino. "_**Fratello**_ estaba vendándome las manos" empezó, mostrándole sus palmas vendadas.

"¿Por qué necesitabas vedas?" preguntó Antonio desconcertado respecto a qué relación tendría eso con la pelea.

"Ampollas, vee. Me salieron mientras trabajaba y _**fratello**_ estaba curándolas. Y entonces cabellos picudos vino y dijo albo sobre peso muerto, lo que sea que eso signifique. Ni siquiera sabía que el peso pudiese estar vivo en primer lugar. Y entonces _**fratello**_ le gritó a cabellos picudos y él dijo que yo era débil y que _**fratello**_ también lo era. 'Como chicas' dijo. Y entonces _**fratello**_ lo golpeó en el rostro y empezaron a pelear, vee. Luego hermano mayor Gilbert y Ludwig y Mattie vinieron y trataron de separarlos y entonces Ludwig se fue y usted vino y yo empecé a decirle qué paso y ahora está mirándome y alzando las manos para decirme que me detenga y ahora-"

"Bien, Feliciano, gracias" le dijo Antonio "Eso me basta." Lo que lo sorprendió no fue la historio sino el hecho de que el italiano la hubiese dicho de corrido sin respirar siquiera.

Lovi se retorció en el agarre del albino para soltarse "Déjame ir, maldición" chilló.

Gilbert se sonrió pícaramente "No te dejaré hasta que te calmes, kesesesese~" Pero Antonio podía notar que su amigo estaba teniendo severos problemas en sostenerlo por cuán tensos estaban los músculos en sus brazos-

"No me calmaré hasta que me sueltes!"

Lovi era tan tierno! Erm… Antonio quiso decir entretenido… o divertido. Sí, divertido, quedémonos con eso. Pero aún tenía un problema que solucionar.

"Lars," comenzó a decir "No insultes a otros tripulantes. Especialmente a aquellos con corto temperamento."

El mencionado masculló "Bien."

"Y, Lovi," continuó a pesar de la amenazante mirada glaciar del italiano "Trata de controlar mejor tu carácter. O por lo menos no ataques a tus colegas." El ibérico los miró a ambos. "No quiero ningún disturbio en mí nave. ¿Entendido?"

Lars asintió una vez "Sí, señor."

Antonio pasó a mirar a Lovi (cuyo rostro estaba enrojecido, tan adorable!) "Lovino, hice una pregunta."

"Sí, señor" respondió en un gruñido.

Ah~ era tan adorable! Erm… Quiso decir, problemático. Problemático y desobediente y gruñón y entrañable… Momento! Qué fue eso último? No importa. El capitán asintió una vez. "Muy bien." y entonces se volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la cubierta con extraños pensamientos en su cabeza.

**Bueno****, ****con****esto****termina****el****capítulo**** 3. ****Lamento****mucho****la****demora****, ****pero****entre****el****trabajo****y****la****uni****me****quedo****sin****tiempo****libre****casi**** :'****C****En****fi****, ****cuídese****y****gracias****por****los****reviews****, ****los****favs****y****los****follows**** :3**


End file.
